Forever Connected
by 4REVer
Summary: Bella is an orphan with a long lost twin and she has a Dark secret. She's mysterious and dangerous but she's willing to share her story...so come on and join us! Characters- different personalities, different world and different mythical creatures. Rated T for mild language.
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys! **

**This is a story i'm writing for fun and i've just sbbed in the names from twilight to make it a fanfic!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! SM DOES! **

**but the entire story excluding the names are mine as my characters only have the names in common with the twilight characters.**

**Hope u ppl enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue:-

Angels, Mermaids, Vampires, Fairies and Unicorns. Mythical creature that symbolised our childhood fantasies, but as we grew we came to realise that our daydreams of damsels, ferocious dragons and dashing knights in armour were only fairytales. Just made-up stories.

I mean, as a teenage you're a lot more interested in boys, the latest fashion trends and the hottest gossip. And unless you want to be considered retarded or socially inept by your family and friends, you DEFINITELY don't believe in _mythical creatures._

That is...if you're anybody but _ME._

On the outside (and the inside) I'm a totally normal 16 year old girl but I know there's something (or should I say _someone_) buried deep inside biding its time until I give it permission to come forth. It makes me _special_ in a way I would never have thought.

* * *

**okay so that's just the prologue i should have the nest chapter posted by Sunday...**

**BUT! as i am also trying to do my other 2 stories as well (i know finally! right) it may take me a while**

**However it is already written i just need to type it up!**

**Feel free to ask any Q's or praise me (i know u want 2) or even criticise me (i know u'll only do it for a dare!)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So Soooory for not updating sooner!**

**This is a story i'm writing for fun and i've just sbbed in the names from twilight to make it a fanfic!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! SM DOES!**

**but the entire story excluding the names are mine, as my characters only have the names in common with the twilight characters.**

**Hope u ppl enjoy

* * *

**

**Chapter One:-**

29th November

On the Country Link train.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I go by Bella Johnson. I'm 16 and I was born in India but raised in Australia (and no I DON'T ride a kangaroo to school). My parents had lived in India for two years, because of their work, during which I was born.

I used to attend 'Harvey Girls Boarding School' (well... as far as everyone but the government and my adoptive family knows). However from tomorrow onwards I will be attending BLITZON High School (named after Dr. Arnold Blitzon) with my siblings.

Yes, you read correctly, I did say my 'adoptive family'. I became an orphan at 5 years of age and was adopted by Esme Johnson when I was 6. Esme is the best mother a girl could ask for and her two children have been my best friends for the past 10 years. Rosalie Elizabeth is only one month younger than me and looks like a movie star with long blond hair, inherited from her father and hazel eyes framed by thick lashes. Jasper on the other hand is a year younger than me and has soft caramel hair which he inherited from Esme.

Their father Matthew Buenock and Esme had divorced when Rose was three but they all see each other regularly and he really is a nice guy. They split because there just wasn't any _true_ love in their relationship anymore. They loved each other more as best friends rather than lovers but still loved their children. Because of Matthew's job, Rose and Jasper stayed with Esme though Matthew visited almost every fortnight. Esme and Matthew are really close and I'm sure Matthew truly is her best friend.

Rose and Jasper absolutely LOVE their father and they don't care about the fact that their parents have split. Matthew has treated me like a daughter ever since I was adopted by Esme and I think of him as my father and Esme as my mother. Matthew had remarried about two years ago to an American woman and is currently expecting a baby but has promised Rose and Jasper that he will always love them.

Then, about two years ago Esme met Carlisle Cullen. They work for sister companies and met at a company meeting. It seems they had really hit it off and their bosses were so impressed by their teamwork that they decided to pair them up as a team. After a month of work (and non-work) related meetings they somehow ended up dating. Don't ask me how, I was 'at school' at the time and found out when Rose called me. Apparently Esme had come home from work late but was smiling as if she'd won the lottery. After a lot badgering by my siblings she finally admitted that she'd been on a date. One and a half years later Carlisle finally proposed and they were married with an informal ceremony but were waiting for me come back home to have a proper ceremony with the whole family because apparently I'm one of the bridesmaid.

Last week I had finally finished my (again I'll explain that later) and was allowed to take an extended break to spend with my family. Two days ago I had called Rose to make sure I knew as much as I could about the Cullens.

And this is a list of everything I know about the Cullen's so far:

**Carlisle Cullen (Father)**

Age- 36

D.O.B- 13th October 1974

Occupation- Doctor

**Elizabeth Cullen (deceased Mother)**

D.O.B- 10th January 1975

D.O.D- 14th February 1998

Passed away 12 years ago

Passed away while giving birth to Alice

**Emmett Cullen (Eldest Son)**

Age- 19

D.O.B- 19th March 1991

Occupation- Uni student, studying psychology

**Edward Cullen (adopted Son)**

Age- 17

D.O.B- 17th August 1993

Occupation- Student

**Mason Cullen (adopted Son)**

Age- 16

D.O.B- 11th November 1993

Occupation- Student

**-Alice Cullen (youngest Daughter)**

Age- 12

D.O.B- 14th February 1998

Occupation- Student

Rose and Jasper had already met the Cullen's and told me that they are really nice. Frankly anyone who is able to make my mother (Esme) happy must be special and so must his family. I'm really happy I finally get to meet them tomorrow.

**Things to do:**

-Get a new mobile phone

-Buy school stuff

-Buy wedding present

-Install privacy/security equipment in new room

-Make a secret compartment in new room to hide all 'private' belongings

* * *

**Feel free to ask any Q's or praise me (i know u want 2) or even criticise me (i know u'll only do it for a dare!) I'll try to update as soon as i can!**


End file.
